If Apologies Could Heal
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: After being an officer for the Galactic Federation at age 14 then being experimented on by Dr. Jumba Jookiba at age 15 for her ability to use fire, Kamikaze has found that maybe she is destined to be alone. Now 17 and with Jumba coming after her to apologize, she wonders if she can forgive him and be part of the Ohana again. Jumba/OC family relationship
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**So here's an introduction to my character. **

**Name- Kamikaze**

**Age- 16 in the prologue and 17 in present time**

**Description/Backgroud- Ophaned at a young age and was own her own for several years until she was twelve, then Cobra Bubbles found her and took her in. The Galactic Federation was interested in hiring her because of her abilities but waited until she was 14 then she started doing work for them. When she was fifteen, Jumba captured her during one of her missions and did various experiments on her during the creation of Stitch. She went through all the events of the first movie. She is programmed just like Stitch but has a hard time over coming it because she is still mostly human. Then at age 16 she ran away from them (after first movie) and flew to another state.**

Kamikaze ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the streets of the small town on the Hawaiian island. She bolted into the airport quickly, twitching as her destructive programming tried to kick back in.

Her body bumped into the desk when she got up to the counter," Hi I need a plane ticket, quickly."

The lady at the desk looked at her," Where to?"

"Anywhere, like a flight that's leaving in the next fifteen minutes," Kamikaze said tapping her fingers irritability on the counter.

"Oh, I see, you're really in a hurry aren't ya hun? Well let me check here..." The woman was silent as she scrolled her mouse and stared at the screen intently," Ah! There's a flight leaving in 21 minutes, for Anchorage, Alaska. Do you want one way ticket or both ways?"

She was silent for a moment until she heard the familiar sound of the mad scientist, who twisted her humanity, calling her name," One way, how much is it, quickly!"

"That'll be $315," She said looking up at her.

Kamikaze pulled three hundred dollar bills and a twenty out of her pocket and tossed them on the counter before the lady handed her her ticket. She ran towards the terminal and quickly went through security, as she could still here Jumba chasing after her through the airport. Finally, she made it to the plane, just in time before it took off, heading for Alaska.

Jumba skidded to a halt in front of security andpanted as he spoke," Ah ahola, did young woman, average height, brown hair, come through here?"

One guard nodded," Yeah, just came through, she's gone by now though, the flight she was on just left."

He groaned and face palmed," Where was her flight headed?"

The other guard raised a brow," Why should be tell you? Do you know her?"

"Yes I know her! I'm her...uncle!" Jumba exclaimed a little nervously as he knew his lying wasn't the best.

The guards stared at him for a moment before on spoke," The flight was headed to Anchorage, Alaska."

Jumba' face fell," Oh no...I'm so sorry Kamikaze"

Kamikaze was jittery for part of the flight but once she relaxed she slept for the remainder of the flight. Once they arrived she roamed the city for a while until she finally found a decent motel and got a room. She laid down on the cheap bed and sighed in relief, she was finally free of that psycho scientist who ripped her apart.

She did miss Lilo and Stitch, especially Stitch, in a way they were related and they understood each other, neither of them had families. Kamikaze was glad that Stitch would be happy living with Lilo and her family, or Ohana as Lilo put it. She just figured that she was destined to be alone, without a family, she guessed it was for the best, if she was alone all the time then she could keep her programming subdued.

Kamikaze curled up on the bed and cried, wishing that Jumba had never found her, that she hadn't been experimented on. But she knew nothing could change the past, all she had to do was make a decent future, at least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So...I shouldn't start another story...but I'm going too. Just screw it, I'm going for it. Hope this one is enjoyed. **

Kamikaze sighed as she walked back to her foster parents house. After arriving to Alaska, the police department found her and placed her with a family, then she was enrolled in highschool. A seventeen year old was a sophomore in highschool now, she felt ridiculous.

Her foster family was nice, they own a fishing charter and she worked hard every summer, trying to pull her own weight, once she turned eighteen she'd move out and live on her own.

Kamikaze entered the house and saw her foster father sitting in his chair," I'm home."

"Hey sweetheart!" He exclaimed before looking back at tv.

She went into her room and put her stuff in there before she grabbed a jacket and walked towards the door," I'm heading out."

"Heading out? You just got home! Well...that's fine I guess, oh! I fixed your truck if you want to take it!" He said looking back at her.

"Oh, thanks, I'll be back later!" Kamikaze said, grabbing her keys. She patted his shoulder on the way out.

She got in her truck and was happy to hear that it started. Kamikaze didn't have a destination in mind, she just drove. When she came out of her driving trace when she came to a stop and she looked up to see she was in front of the airport. Kamikaze always debated whether she should go back to Kauai to see everyone. But she didn't know what would happen to her. She remembered that Jumba had tried to apologize so many times to her. But then again that was before she had turned good.

Kamikaze sighed and opened her previously closed eyes. She glanced over at the doors and sputtered out a cough, choking on her own saliva. Quickly ripping her seatbelt off she jumped into the passenger seat, pressing her face against the glass.

She did not see all of them exiting the airport. But sure enough, Jumba, Pleakely, Lilo, Stitch, Nani and David were all pulling their luggage through the doors. Kamikaze fell back into the seat and her breathing changed into short quick breaths. This was not happening.

Jumba groaned slightly as he dragged along Pleakly's heavy bag, along with his own. He had finally gathered enough information to find Kamikaze and hopefully fix things with her. Stitch had already gone through his glitch and since he had charged their molecules at the same time, he knew it'd happen to her soon as well.

"Jumba! Be careful with that bag!" Pleakly exclaimed and Jumba jumped slightly when the high pitched voice squealed loudly by his ear.

"What do you even have in here? It's almost as heavy as me!" Jumba asked, pulling on the bag with emphasis.

"I brought all my rock samples to compare with the rocks here, this is a completely different environment you know?" Pleakly said fluffing his wig.

Jumba just sighed and shook his head. Behind him Nani shivered and rubbed her arms," It's so cold here, like the opposite of Kauai here."

"Well we are at the other end of the planet Nani," David told her with a shrug.

Jumba let out a single chuckle and he could hear Lilo and 626 talking quietly behind him, he just hoped his little creation and his friend wouldn't do anything. His hopes were quickly burned when Pleakly let out a shriek and Jumba looked back to see that Stitch had unzipped Pleakly's bag and all his rocks were tumbling out.

Stitch let out his usual evil like laugh and Lilo laughed with him," What is so ha ha funny? Now I have to pick them up."

Jumba knelt down and started picking the rocks up. He had expected Stitch to reply with some sassy remark but when he looked at his creation he saw that Stitch was staring at something. Jumba glanced back and gasped when he saw Kamikaze sitting in a black truck on the street.

Jumba stood quickly, knocking Pleakly's bag on the ground and the rocks flew everywhere. Then Pleakly's distresses shrieks followed," Jumba! Jumba! My rocks!"

Stitch was quick to follow after Jumba once shaken out of his trance. Pleakly was left behind to pick up his rock samples while Nani and David followed after them.

Kamikaze was ripped from her mental panick when the door was opened suddenly and she was faced with Jumba and Stitch who hopped up on the seat," Kamikaze! We found you!"

She just stared at him for a moment, not sure what to think,"...J-Jumba...Stitch..."

A yelp came out of her when Stitch lept forward and latched onto her in a tight hug. Kamikaze was stunned and wasn't sure what to do but after a moment she realized how much she missed Stitch, he was her 'cousin' as they put it. She returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his small body in a tight hug with her face buried against his fur.

"Stitch...miss his cousin," Stitch said quietly, his ears pressed down. He pulled back slightly so he could see her," Aloha..."

Kamikaze couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes and she let out a laugh," Aloha Stitch."

She looked over at Jumba who looked away when she looked and he kept his gaze on the ground. Jumba carefully looked up at her and she saw the rest of the Ohana behind him, keeping their distance.

"I...I know you don't really want to see me...but...Jumba want to fix things if possible," He said finally.

Her gaze narrowed slightly," Fix things? If you hadn't done the things you did to me you wouldn't need to fix things!"

"627-"

"Don't call me that! I told you not to call me that, ever," She hissed at him.

"Kamikaze...I mean...please, just give us some time to try to work things out, plus, the Ohana wants to spend some time with you," Jumba said and she groaned, he knew that she truly cared for the Ohana.

Kamikaze groaned and rubbed her temples, she had suspicions that she had judged him too quickly when she left and she was still under a lot of influence from her programming, she decided he could have a second chance," Fine. I'll have to explain what's happening to my care takers. But you can stay for a bit and we can...try."

Jumba smiled at her and Stitch did as well, hugging her tightly once more before scrabbling out to tell Lilo the news. After a minute everyone started piling into her truck and she sighed once more. After bags were in the bed of the truck and everyone was in she started it and began driving away.

"Jumba I did not appreciate you throwing my most important rock samples all over the ground! You never even helped me, I have to watch my firgure you know," Pleakly complained and arguments immediately broke out.

Kamikaze had a look of sarcastic sorrow on her face as she drove, this was going to be an interesting visit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2, tell me what you think? Pretty please?**

It was certainly interesting explaining everything to her caretakers. Kamikaze could tell that they were suspicious of Jumba, Pleakely and Stitch in particular, but thankfully they didn't say anything and just went with it.

The morning had been fairly normal, it was Saturday and Kamikaze was sleeping in until she heard her door slam open," Good morning good morning!"

She pulled the blankets further over her head when the shrill voice of Pleakely rang throughout her room. Kamikaze tried to fool him and stay quiet as if she was asleep. It was silent in the room for a moment and Kamikaze thought she had fooled Pleakely but then she heard him speak again.

"Ooh what's this, fascinating," Pleakely said and when she looked she saw that he was inspecting her lamp.

"Stop molesting my lamp, it's not that interesting," Kamikaze said flopping back onto the bed.

"Well excuse me, there isn't one in Jumba and I's room because Jumba took it apart for some of his crazy experiments!" He exclaimed.

Kamikaze tensed slightly at the mention of the word but brushed it off before she got up from her bed and stretched," Well, it's obvious you're not going to let me go back to sleep so I might as well get up."

Pleakely put his hands on his hips and smiled slightly," Good! I made breakfast."

Her face twitched into a disgusted one for a moment before she headed out of her bedroom and out to the kitchen. As soon as she was visible to everyone else Nani came up to her.

"Hey, your care takers wanted me to tell you that they had to leave for a business trip this morning and they'd be back in about a week," Nani told her and Kamikaze rolled her eyes slightly.

"I already knew they were leaving but thanks for tell me," She said with a small smile.

Nani suddenly pulled her into a hug and Kamikaze was surprised. After a moment she hesitantly returned the hug.

"We're so happy to see you again," Nani said quietly before she pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on Kamikaze's shoulders," And I really hope you consider coming back with us."

Kamikaze's eyes widened," Come back with you? I never heard anything about that."

"Oh...Jumba said he talked to you about it," She said with a confused look.

Kamikaze's gaze turned to Jumba and when he looked at her he could see the immediate fury in her eyes. He stood up quickly and put his hands forward to try and keep here back.

Slowly Kamikaze made her way forward," You told them...what?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Jumba said in defense and backed up slowly from her.

She growled slightly before she marched up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt then started dragging him towards a secluded room so they could...talk. Her mind couldn't help but feel slightly amused when she heard Lilo and Stitch's laughter.

When the door was opened Kamikaze pushed him inside and closed the door behind her, being sure to flick the lock shut.

"Now Kamikaze let's just-"

"You told them I'd come back with you?!" She snarled at him and he shut his mouth before carefully sitting down on the bed and shielding himself with his arms as she came forward with the intention of hitting him.

"Yes that's what I told them but only because I didn't want them to come to you!" Jumba yelled in defense with his eyes shut.

Kamikaze stopped as he said that and felt her anger disappate before she seized slightly from her programming. Jumba noticed that.

"Does that eh, happen a lot?" He asked carefully, not sure if she was still angry.

After a moment she moved and sat down next to him, keeping her eyes on the floor," Y-yeah, sometimes...I can't help it."

Jumba opened his mouth to say something but shut it, deciding to keep quiet. He just watched her, Jumba worried about her, just like he worried about all his other experiments, but she was different.

"Why did you do this to me?" Kamikaze asked distantly and he could hear the shakiness in her tone.

"Kamikaze..." Jumba said quietly and moved to comfort her before she suddenly stood and let out a steadying breath.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," She side glanced at him and moved towards the door," Breakfat is ready, we should go eat."

"Right," He agreed with her and followed her back out to the main room. But he grasped her arm gently and turned her back to face him, as he had forgotten something," Meant to ask, Ohana and myself would like to ask you to come home. Everyone misses having you around."

Kamikaze stared up at him for a moment and thought hard on what he asked her. Clearly he had changed and wasn't completely the same person who abducted her. And she knew that the rest of the Ohana missed her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as her head hung down," Alright...I think about, okay?"

Jumba smiled at her and released her arm," Is good."

She just stood there for a moment before turning and heading into the kitchen where Pleakely had a scary looking breakfast made. Pleakely reentered the kitchen and he was wearing a pink apron. Kamikaze cringed slightly at the sight.

"Well now that everyone is present for breakfast, I have a wonderful assortment made," Pleakely said before gesturing to the 'food'," Here we have all normal breakfast foods but there all organic! Healthy foods for all your growing bodies."

"Growing bodies, Pleakely? I'm seventeen, I'm not going to grow anymore and I don't think this kind of stuff is gonna help Lilo grow," Kamikaze said as she examined and gray colored pancake," Might make them stop growing really..."

"Either way it's healthy for you! Just try it," He said holding a plate of eggs in her face that were an odd shade of yellow.

"Noo thanks, I'm just going to have a bagel and cream cheese." Kamikaze said with a disgusted face.

Pleakely stared at her for a moment," Bagel? Cream cheese? One high in carbohydrates the other high in saturated fats! That's very unhealthy for you!"

She growled in irritation and glared at him," No it's not, I'm not eating your fucking nasty organic food."

He held his hands up in defense," Fine."

Kamikaze made herself a bagel and sat down on the couch. As she ate Lilo and Stitch hopped up on the couch with her," Hey Kamikaze what are we gonna do today, we were wondering if you could show us where you've been for the past year."

She smiled at the two of them," Well, since today is fairly warm I was thinking we could go fishing."

"Fishing? What would we fish for?" Lilo asked curiously and Stitch agreed with her.

"Halibut, we can drive on down to Ninilchik and take one of the charter boats," Kamikaze said before she finished her bagel.

"Are you sure you should just take one of the boats?" Nani asked from behind her with her hands on her hips.

Kamikaze snorted," Please, my caretakers own the business and my foster dad has taught me everything, I can captain one of the boats like an expert."

Nani shrugged," Alright, just be careful."

"You're talking like your not going, we're all going, it's time I show you Hawaiians how life as an Alaskan is," She said with a smirk.

Nani had a terrified look on her face and David came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry Nani, it'll be fine."

"Yes, it would be good for us all to have family bonding time on stinky boat," Jumba agreed coming out of the kitchen and throwing Pleakely's gray pancakes and nasty eggs to the dog.

Kamikaze couldn't help but let out a quiet snort of amusement. Not a moment later though Pleakely came out of the kitchen and narrowed his eye at Jumba," Are you eating your food Jumba?"

"Eh, yes, very good," Jumba lied.

"I haven't seen you eat any, and why are there pancakes on the floor?!" Pleakely exclaimed as he saw the dog throwing up the now gray puke pancake.

"Wanted to share with dog, is nice thing to do," Jumba said and Pleakely took the bait.

"Oh, well that's very sweet of you, you should do things like that more often, instead of being a crazy head!" Pleakely said before he took his apron off and hung it up neatly," Now, what's the plan for this fine day."

"We're going fishing, so get some warm clothes on, it won't be freezing but it'll be cool on that boat," Kamikaze said standing and heading towards the kitchen," I'll take care of the food alright?"

"Make sure it's healthy!" Pleakely exclaimed sternly.

"Ha ha, yeah no," She said bluntly before going into the kitchen. After getting a cooler and another bag she fill the cooler up with cold things and drink then the bag had all the dry food.

Kamikaze set it by the door and Pleakely immediately scrambled to the food to start inspecting it," Pleakely, stay out of the food."

He stood straight and crossed his arms," Fine."

Kamikaze shook her head and went into her room to change. She grabbed an under armor shirt, a camo tshirt and a think flannel over shirt. She pulled her sleep shirt off and clipped her bra on and froze when she heard the door creak. Her head turned and she looked to see Lilo standing in the room.

"Lilo... What're you doing?" Kamikaze asked tentatively.

"Kamikaze...what are the scars on your back from?" Lilo asked innocently.

With the hand that was still behind her, her finger tips brushed over the scars. After a moment she cleared her throat and pulled her under armor on. She crouched down and beckoned Lilo over," Those scars you saw, are from what Jumba did to me all those years ago."

"Jumba did that to you?" Her voice was quiet and her face had turned into one filled with fear.

Kamikaze could see the fear in her eyes and she took her smaller hands into her own," Hey, it's okay now though, you've seen how much he's changed, he did that when he was evil and you know he's not bad anymore."

Lilo's face seemed to relax and she looked more at ease," I guess you're right."

Kamikaze smiled and ruffled her hair," Good, now, was there something you needed?"

"Oh yeah, I don't have any good socks so I was wondering if I could borrow a pair," She asked.

"Oh, sure, I actually have a pair that's too small for me but they should fit you perfectly," She told her digging through the drawer until she found the socks and gave them to her," There ya go."

Lilo smiled at her," Thanks Kamikaze!"

Kamikaze smiled back at her and watched her as she scrambled back out of her room. Once she was gone Kamikaze put on her flannel and her jeans before she headed out. After getting everyone together they finally were able to leave the house.

Not a minute was quiet during the entire drive, Stitch was pestering Pleakely and pulling on his antenna, Jumba was screwing with the radio, as he was in the passenger seat, Lilo sat between Jumba and myself and was getting mad at Jumba for not stopping on a song she liked and Nani and David talked to each other in the back.

"Kamikaze! Jumba keeps changing the radio station!" The distressed cry of Lilo came suddenly in her ear.

"Okay you two, stop fighting!" She exclaimed, smacking Jumba's hand away and turning on the CD player to play Pentatonix.

They were silent for a moment but soon Lilo started enjoying the music," Who is this?"

"It's Pentatonix, they do a Capella, they're my favorite," Kamikaze told her, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I like them," Lilo said cheerfully then looked back at Stitch," Stitch! Stop pulling on Pleakely's antenna!"

"Nagga!" Stitch exclaimed then pulled again and Pleakely shrieked.

"Alright you two back there stop it god dammit!" Kamikaze growled at them and they stopped immediately.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was being attacked by that little monster!" Pleakely shouted, clearly distressed.

"I don't care, you're both being loud so stop," She said to him.

"Fine."

After that Stitch climbed into the front seat and into Kamikaze's lap where he stood and looked over the steering wheel. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled, at least they weren't fighting.

"Wait, we're going on the sea? I get sea sick!" Pleakely cried out.

It was then that Kamikaze realized this was going to be the longest day of her life.


End file.
